rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Severed Ties
='''I am Free.''' RandAltork: //The time had come, or so Spade had decided. He sat on his knees in his small apartment. A large black cloak hung loosely from a hook on the wall beside him, the sleeves were tattered, one of which would only reach the elbow. A black shirt was hung inside it completing that part of the outfit. Spade wore his normal attire for the time being. Black pants, standard ninja shoes and a red sash around his waist. His right arm still had the chain wrapped around it and his left still housed the metal wristguard. His Sunagakure headband sat in front of him no longer tied around his neck. Spade looked down at the small yinyang necklace tied around his neck and smiled softly before grabbing a length of rope. With great effort and self-persuasion he tied the rope she his left arm pressed tightly against the side of his body while keeping his right arm free. He reached out to the small wooden table beside him and grabbed a block of wood and placed it in his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before gripping his swords handle and slowly, by applying pressure to his sheath he drew the long katana, a chill running down his spine as he inserted the sword between his torso and left arm, the sharp edge of the blade pressing against his arm. With much effort and hesitation, Spade gripped the hilt and pulled it closer, causing the Blade to slice through his flesh and dig into his bone. He screamed out, muffled by the block of wood in his mouth which he know bit into, pulling down with more effort he snapped the bone and cut right through causing the arm to fall to the ground after he managed to untie the rope. Thick red blood poured from his arm covering his left side and drenching the floor. Despite his light headedness, Spade managed to cauterise the wound over the stove. He walked over to the coat and somehow managed to dress himself, tears running down his face as he resisted the urge to scream in pain, he checked to see if the necklace was clean but was disappointed to see half of it covered in blood. He sighed and hung the sword on his back after sheathing it at least that was easy. His lounge room floor was slick with blood, a severed arm and a headband lay in the centre beside a blood drenched sash. Scattered over the walls throughout the apartment were paper bombs all waiting to be set off by his own demand. He stood at the window of his house and sighed before jumping out landing on the roof of the next house. He found the lack of left arm seemed to put him off balance quite a bit, but hey, a fake death has to be believable. As he landed on a third house he brought his hand into a ram seal and set off the paper bombs in his house, the explosion would shatter the windows and cause his apartment to cave in on itself in a fiery inferno. He smiled softly, at least the flames were nice, before turning around, the large cloak wrapping around him before he headed off for the walls and out into the desert, for a while, he wouldn’t return to Sunagakure, and never would his return be friendly. He would find who he was, and he would make a name for himself, and the best way to do that was to become rogue. He had no clan for the moment, and because of that “I am free” he muttered as he stood upon a sand dune watching as black smoke billowed from the area his house once resided\\ '''Temp Kazekage Inc''' = Varin leaned on the office chair and then placing his hands ,behind his head and leaning back .He let a sigh out as he thought of Spades incident ,then closing his eyes as he went more into thought .= “ He who is a master of the fire technique died by his house blowing up ,that’s like trying to drown a fish with water ….he should of been able to escape the fire .Even I could of escaped the explosion easily and I have no type skills in fire …no there’s is something odd about it .” = Varin turned his head to his assistant Myra and then leaning straight as he placed his hands on the table. = Myra: “There something bothering you? You been glum all day if there is anything I can do.” = Varin shook his head as he then looked to her and smiling before looking back down, and placing his hands on the table and standing .The figure walked towards the painting and statues around, the room and yawning before looking at the statue .= “ Hey Myra …what do you think of Spades death ? “ = Myra looked at Varin and narrowing her eyes before walking closer to him and standing, next to him with her arms folded .= Myra : “ Well …it was unexpected ..My guess is that it was by the doing of the rogue ninja .That had attacked one of our shinobi last time.” = Varin then tilted his head as he reached his hand and feeling on the statue before smirking ,afterwards moving his hand back and making it into a fist and making it crack .= “ Heh or ..that’s what he would want you to think ….think about Myra it’s the perfect time .I don’t really know if I’m right but I have a feeling that that spades death…is faked he is better off being chopped down in pieces or poison. Rather than dying from a fire knowing Spade that would be a shameful way to go. It doesn’t make sense. Myra: “My lord we sent out best men to secure the area and they all said that there was nothing left …” = Varin turned around with speed and punching the ground making a crack before looking up at her .= “ They didn’t look hard enough ! Nor did you send your best men...Because last I check everyone from the tracking team, was with me on my mission to find the rogue ninja who attacked….sorry for yelling but I must know for sure. The village elders has instructed me not to leave the office or else the people will began to grow more eerie, so I have a mission for you Myra.” = Her eyes widen as she then looked at him with a smile. = Myra: What mission? = Varin smiled as he folded his hands and stretching before, looking at her with a serious face. = “I hear there’s a Aburame in this Village ...his bugs could find more information than a whole squad could …find him and bring him to me .Though I been hearing he is quite the lazy ninja no doubt he won’t ,ask question or try to get himself out of it .Don’t listen ,don’t get distracted ,don’t underestimate him now go .” = Myra eyes widen as she then nodded and moved with speed ,then leaving the office as she did Varin yawned and walking to the chair .Then opening the bottom drawer of his desk and grabbing chips and soda and placing it on his desk .= “ Damn ..Hungry as hell.” '''X Marks the Spot''' Yoichi: † His name is X is a simple ninja who doesn’t like to do a lot of things besides read his book even in the face of danger unless he really had to. He liked the hot sun of Sungakure but loved it more when it was dark. The darkness of Sunagakure was more relaxing to him then the day because it was worm but also cool. He did most of his training and reading during the night but during the day always kept to himself because he didn’t like to let others see his skills unless they were dieng from them. X was reading his book on his roof simple enough like he always did till he got sleepy witch was almost close to morning but he didn’t really get enough sleep beaucse of the sun that would burn his eye lids every morning and eventually shrink his pupils but burning his eyes with the “rays of death” witch was the nickname he gave to the suns rays. X slide down his roof grabbing the side of it as he hung there swinging his body and flying inside of his room through the open window. He slide into his bed and passed out. X was woken from his beautiful slumber by a loud bang. He picked up his shoe that was be his bed side and threw it at the wall in the direction of the bang. His shoe slapped the wall and he turned over seeing one of his bugs there “OH COME ON this is none of my biasness .. ” the bug looked at him longer “stop looking at me ..” the bug still looked at him as if it was telling him to get up and get to work “FINE .. baka” the bug walked and flew of before looking back at X in a dirty way. X slide off his bed putting one shoe on then walking to put his other on. After doing that he put his pants and shirts back on then slapping his face with his goggles and bandana. He arm band was always on because even though he didn’t do much for Sunagakure he still loved the village he was in. he slide his bow and arrows over his head and onto his back the strap was night but lose well put on to be settled in but not confine him. X has 10 normal arrows in the holster and any others would be made of his bugs just a new skill he made up to get his bugs close to the person than normal. X opened his door and as the sun busted in through his door he saw a figure of a women. “..What?’ he said in a rude way. “the kage wants to see you ..” she said “I didn’t blow anything up .. okay it was just a shoe .. and a wall .. and a mad morning” he said. She looked a little confused “what are you talking about ..” she said and X replied “nothing now go away ill go to the kages office in a minute.”. She left his home and X walked outside feeling his body get a little wormer. He walked on feeling the sand brush his toes and gaining the intell from his bugs about what that bad really was. X thought to himself “so that’s about it .. how about anything els did he live and was there anything found?” his bugs denied both questions he continued to think to himself as he walked in the same direction as the kages building “hem that’s strange no bodys no nothing .. I would have to get in there and do some more detailing work but I dought they would let me close enough to the seen unless this was what the kage was calling him for .. I hope this dosnt take long .. I have a book to read” one of his bugs flew on his shoulder and looked at him and he looked back at the bug “oh really an arm hm .. why would there just be an arm but not the rest of the body the explosion was big enough to take out the whole body” the bug flew away. X thought to himself a lot because he didn’t like to think out loud because that made others ears twitch and but in. by no time he arrived at the kages office looking up it his crimson lenses blocked the sun out perfectly. He entered the building avoiding contact with anyone because he was sure that they all knew he was to arrive. He walked up the steeps getting to the kages door knowing that this was the first time he was to see the kage and even talk to him. X opened the door looking down avoiding eye contact even though his eyes went seeable unless one was using a Dojutsu. X walked in not saying hi or hello or any kind of greeting talk. He sat in the chair in front of the kage slightly looking up seeing his desk and paper work that he might or might of not got to yet X smiled lightly. “so .. you wish you know about the big bang hm ..” he said getting right to the topic because time was something he didn’t like to waist.† '''Getting 0 out of X''' = It has been a while since Myra left and Varin didn’t ,really to seem bothered he was actually glad .He had a chance to relax ,he placed his foot on the table and munching on chips and dumplings ,aside with 12 packs of soda .Varin wasn’t a drinker even though he was at the age of it he rather a can of soda then sake ,he chuckled to himself as he chewed on his chips .There was crumbs on the side of his mouth and empty ,chip bags and soda cans which he throws in as a game .= “ …Ahhh Finally some quiet no more of .” Myra: “Lord Kazekage!” = The figure jumped from her yelling and coughing as he grabbed a can of soda and chugging it down, to wash the chips in his throat. He then leaned looked forward eyeing Myra as she stood .With a disappointed look he then let a sigh and looking around the room, then back to her and making a disgusted face as he then leaned forward .She wasn’t ugly but just to up tight and always correcting him on what a Kage is like. = “Myra …could have sworn I said to bring me the aburame guy …..” = She then narrowed her eyes and walking to his table then grabbing the soda cans, and empty chip bags and throwing them away. = “Hey!” = Myra then pushed his feet of the table and folding her hands. = Myra: “unbelievable I leave for a moment and your office is already a mess…ugh guess it’s not as worst as last time.” = The figure smacked his lips together before smiling. = “Hahha you can’t blame me for the other one ...I got lonely and invited a few friends.” = She groaned and then sighing. = Myra: “Scorpions are summoning beast not friends …this is no way a member of the last of the sasori.” = Before she could finish her sentence Varin eyes narrowed and she would stop ,then look down Varin didn’t like people mentioning his clan .Especially of him being the last he was very strict on it and at times ,grew a temper though he at the time he looked back to the table .= “ Fine I’ll give it a chance …I’ll act like a real kazekage whatever that means to be a real kazekage .This is going to suck I already know but…” = varin looked at the door as he felt a presence by it ,as it open he raised a brow and making a face feeling a little creeped by the Aburames glasses .He then leaned straight and making a serious face ,as he was going to speak the aburame already spoke of the reason he called him.His eyes went past the aburame and towards Myra and ,then back to the man infront of him .He let cough before clearing his throat ,trying to make it as deep and demanding as possible .= “ Hey bro…errrmm hello mister Aburame .I see you already know why I called you hear so let’s get straight to it.” = Varin spun his chiar to face the other side before opening a drawer, then pulling a paper out and moving it to X .The paper had info of when Spade was a genin of sunagakure and his fighting style, plus mission he did. = “I know it’s not a lot to go on but spade was …a person who kept to himself .He was alos one of the best fire style user I know and even I think you know that it’s not likely for a fire user to die ,from his house being burned down .So your secret mission is to investigate the house and ask around ,after your done with the house I suggest you check every Kebab stand .This mission is only for you and to discuss with only me and Myra when she is with me . When you think you have a good lead tell me right away and I’ll assemble a team for you to lead, though somehow I have a feeling you already know something so talk please talk if you do.” = Varin felt irritated to speak in a wise calm like voice ,he was full of energy and ready to burst but held himself back for good image of a great Kage .